paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Red and Black
Red and Black is a song in PAW Patrol/Les Miserables. It is sung by Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, Whisky, Zuma, Fletcher, Chase, Juno and Dirge. Lyrics Marshall: Well, Rocky! Do we have all the guns? Fletcher, Dirge! Our time is running short! Rocky: Students, workers, everyone! There's a river on the run! Like the flowing of the tide Adventure Bay coming to our side! Rubble: Marshall! At the city hall The sections are prepared! Whisky: At the Lookout They're straining at the leash! Marshall: Zuma, put the bottle down! Did we get the guns we need? Zuma: Give me brandy on my breath And I'll breathe them all to death! Marshall: The time is near... So near, it's stirring the blood in their veins! And yet beware! Don't let the wine go to your brains! For the army we fight is a dangerous foe With the men and the arms that we never can match It is easy to sit here and swat them like flies But the National Guard will be harder to catch We need a sign To rally the people To call them to arms To bring them in line! Fletcher: Chase, wake up! What's wrong today? You look as if you've seen a ghost Zuma: Some wine and say what's going on! Chase: A ghost you say... a ghost maybe! She was just like a ghost to me One minute there, then she was gone! Zuma: I am agog! I am aghast! Is Chase in love at last? I've never heard him 'ooh' and 'aah.' You talk of battles to be won And here he comes like Don Juan! It is better than an opera! Marshall: It is time for us all To decide who we are Do we fight for the right To a night at the opera now? Have you asked of yourselves What's the price you might pay? Is this simply a game For rich young pups to play? The colors of the world Is changing day by day Red - the blood of angry men! Black - the dark of ages past! Red - a world about to dawn! Black - the night that ends at last! Chase: Had you seen her today You might know how it feels To be struck to the bone By a moment of breathless delight! Had you been there today You might also have known How the world may be changed In just one burst of light! And what was right Seems wrong And what was wrong Seems right! Zuma: Red! Chase: I feel my soul on fire! Zuma: Black! Chase: My world if she's not there! Student Pups: Red! Chase: The color of desire! Student Pups: Black! Chase: The color of despair! Marshall: Chase, you're no longer a little pup I do not doubt you mean it well But now there is a higher call! Who cares about your lonely soul? We strive toward a larger goal Our little lives don't count at all! Red! Student Pups: The blood of angry men! Marshall: Black! Student Pups: The dark of ages past! Red - a world about to dawn! Black - the night that ends at last! Tracker: Listen! Listen to me! Rocky: Listen, everybody! Tracker: Mayor Goodway is dead! Marshall: Goodway is dead Goodway! Her death is the hour of fate The people's woman Her death is the sign we await! On her funeral day, they will honor her name With the light of rebellion ablaze in their eyes From their candles of grief we will kindle our flame On the tomb of Goodway shall our barricades rise! The time is here! Let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer! Student Pup: Let us take to the street with no doubt in our hearts Rocky: But a jubilant shout! Juno: They will come one and all! Student Pups: They will come when we call! Category:Songs Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Songs Sung By Marshall Category:Songs Sung By Rocky Category:Songs Sung By Rubble Category:Songs Sung By Whisky Category:Songs Sung By Zuma Category:Songs sung by Fletcher Category:Songs Sung By Chase Category:Songs sung by Juno Category:Songs Sung By Dirge